Heirs of the Dragon
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Reuniting and reconciling with his brother all those years ago, Genji reminisced on the past, and wanted his brother's blessing on a family matter. Family related fluff with Hanzo and Genji.


The early spring winds blew in Shimada Castle, and cherry blossoms yet to bloom.

The once Yakuza run housings have been reclaimed. And now, served to train modern shinobi in combat and reconnaissance work for Overwatch. Accepting only the most noble men and women in oath to protect the innocent.

Two young girls looked over the balcony of the shrine and dojo, overlooking the grand sight of the city, waiting.

Both were potentially heirs of the Shimada clan. Although still a patriarchal structure, Hanzo wanted to make sure all of his children were capable of preserving shinobi traditions.

Eldest and first daughter was Yuki Shimada. The eight year old girl had black hair and light brown eyes that looked amber in some lights. She grew up reserved when her father was her primary caregiver, while her mother worked with Kanto's universities in environmental research. With her father's influence, it gave her a sense of duty with looking out for her siblings, and embody the teachings of Nindo and Bushido.

Her younger sister was Midori Shimada. Like Yuki, the six year old girl had black hair and light brown eyes. Opposite of her sister, she had a wild, free spirit. Wide eyed and at awe of the natural world, their mother's work inspired her to learn about and protect it. However, in her heart she needed to be by her sister's side, reformed as it seemed, it takes fortitude to lead the clan alone.

Their father and mother emphasized the importance of family, but also integrity to the people they would protect.

"I thought Genji-oji and Hana ajumma would be here by now." The younger of the two wondered out loud.

The older girl shrugged, "He did not say when they will come, Midori. Otou-sama said they will be here before noon. So we will need to be patient."

"But's it's an hour to noon already, I would think they'd be here by now." Midori countered.

"Yuki, Midori, so this is where you two are." A calm older man voiced. Walking beside him was a kind, playful woman holding a baby boy in her arms.

Said girls looked to them.

The man was well in his forties but physically fit as the young students he teaches. Hair still raven black with some greying sideburns, and a black, half open haori revealing his prominent blue dragon tattoos. Hanzo Shimada.

Even in her early forties, the woman looked a decade and a bit younger and as spirited. Her brown hair up in a bun ornament, and wore a light blue kimono with artistic snowflakes and a yellow obi to tie it up. Mei-Ling Zhou, but now legally Mei-Ling Shimada with marrying Hanzo, after getting to know him for a year.

It was unlikely how the two of them connected at all at first glance. Mei a Ph.D in Climatology and Environmental Researcher, while Hanzo a shinobi prodigy and former heir of a Japanese criminal empire. But behind those titles were tied to conservation and legacy. Mei didn't push Hanzo to open himself if he didn't want to, and treated him as a fellow colleague in defensive tactics during the Second Omnic Crisis. Overtime however, a growing attraction was undeniable between them.

Hanzo fell for Mei's determination to protect the world's fragile ecology, her kindness, optimism even in the bleakest hour, and her keen wit and intelligence. However, he also felt unworthy of falling for such a woman, someone who embodied complete beauty in his eyes.

Hanzo set these feelings aside, until Genji noticed this and talked to him. Genji reasoned he needed to move his life forward, taking his chance at happiness as it is unselfish. Adding that Mei would miss out on someone who could love and devote himself to her. Seeing the longing she returned, and wariness for his sake, cemented how much she truly loved him.

"Otou-sama, Mama, we were waiting and looking out for oji-san and ajumma." Midori said.

"I can wait longer, but it is taking a long time." Yuki agreed.

Hanzo chuckled. "It was like my brother to lose track of time. It is better to occupy yourselves."

"But that's just it otou-sama, we did _everything_ " Midori said, and stared to count her fingers, "We cleaned our rooms, sweep the grounds, wiped up the dojo floors, helped mama with making lunch, did some training, and played Go a few times. We wanted to be prepared for the visit."

"My, you two have been busy," Mei said, adjusting her hold on her fussing child "I honestly don't know what to suggest."

As if on cue, Hanzo sensed a presence. "There's no need."

An audible clack of roof tiles came from across the balcony. The family looked to a pair.

A metallic grey-white cyborg, carried a large suitcase on his back, and a brown eyed brunette in a light pink, white hibiscus designed dress in his arms.

Hanzo fought the urge to roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose, "There is a door Genji."

Genji leaped effortlessly and landed on the floor space without a skid, and set their luggage on the floor and Hana on her feet.

"Sorry we were late everyone, we had…a few altercations with some criminals on the way." Genji said rubbing his nape.

"It was an exciting morning at least," Hana quirked before walking over to Yuki and Midori, hugging the girls, "Aww~ you two are really growing big, did you miss me?"

"Welcome to our humble home, Hana-ajumma," Yuki greeted politely.

"Oh course! We missed you so much!" Midori practically cheered.

"It's good to see you again Hana." Mei said to her friend and in-law.

Hana let go of the girls and side hugged the older woman, "Same to you Mei." She looked to the baby. "And you must be Hayate."

The baby stared her for a long moment before he gave a gummy smile and happy babbling to reach out.

Mei laughed, "He really likes you, would you like to hold him?" she offered.

"Of course!" Hana opened her arms to receive the child. "Hello Hayate~ I'm your ajumma," she cooed.

Genji looked to the scene of his wife and his brother's family, nostalgia of his youth spent getting into mischief and training with his brother. Those days have very long passed, but at the same so very close. Today was not just a visit but an important promise.

"Hanzo, may we talk in private?" Genji voiced seriously.

Mei, Hana and the girls got the hint.

Mei smiled, "join us in the dining room when you're both done."

"We will not be long, omae." Hanzo said to her and briefly kissed her lips. A "woot get a room lovebirds" came from Hana, and flushed embarrassment from their daughters when they did.

Hana decided to get in on the PDA and kissed Genji by his collar, careful with Hayate in her arms. Genji returned the affection by kissing his mask on her cheek.

Mei blushed and nodded, excusing her and others out.

When they were alone, Genji chuckled, "Marriage really did wonders for your mood, Hanzo. Still surprises me how much you've changed."

Hanzo knew his brother deserved his eternal gratitude. For taking his hand in his time of sorrow, and pushing him to the love of his life and having a family with her. "I will not deny how much I appreciate having Mei and my children close. I can say the same for you." Hanzo said, before he sat against the frame of the railing, back to the wooden pillar. "What do you need Genji?"

Genji leaned on the railing. "That's just as you said, I'm thinking about family these days."

"Oh, but what exactly?" Hanzo listened intently.

"Hmm, before I answer. Do you remember of my intention to marry Hana?"

Hanzo thought back to it, "As young as she was before, you called her your kindred spirit. You made each other laugh, you both make light of situations to help the fears of others, and when you look into her eyes you feel a sense of peace. But you were in the same turmoil as I did. You feared that you weren't enough for her. That she deserved someone who wasn't broken…scarred…troubled."

Hanzo closed his eyes as a gust blew through the both of them, "I gave you the answer you once gave me. You would be depriving a woman of a loving, devoted man who meant the world to her. Take that happiness, as it is unselfish." He opened them, almost sensing his brother's mood.

"The day I proposed to her, I remember her tears. They were meant to be happy but I needed to wipe them away. Luckily, her fans were supportive of the news and didn't try to maul me if I did anything to upset her." Genji mused, "The day we married, I saw us having a bigger family. We held it off since she still needed to do more for her countrymen and have time for ourselves. But now…Hana and I are expecting a child."

Hanzo's eyes widened at the news only for his gaze to soften, and smiled. "Then I congratulate you otouto, you will know what parenthood is like."

"I'm not certain if you're congratulating me or warning me." Genji joked. "But this is only part of my reason to visit. Hanzo…" He removed his facial covering to properly meet Hanzo eye to eye, he put a hand on his brother's bare shoulder.

"Would you honor me by being the godfather of my child and potential children in the future?" Genji's brown eyes almost glowed in hope.

"…You would really trust me to take care of your children. After all we've been through." Hanzo sounded a bit doubtful.

Genji nodded, determined. "Yes, I trust no other than my brother to protect my children, if I ever leave this life. Whatever burdens that linger within you, this is proof that I am grateful to you."

Hanzo looked back at the distant youth in his brother's gaze. Parts of Genji broke and reformed when he nearly ended him. But seeing it again, he couldn't deny this, "…On one condition,"

"Anything."

"You return this honor by being the godfather of mine."

Genji wanted to laugh but held it, "That's more than fair, I accept."

"Then let us swear to not repeat what had happen between us."

"I swear this, nii-san. Our family shall not fall again."

The two half hugged and patted the other's back.

"We should go before our wives think we're fighting again." Genji jested and giving a last pat at Hanzo's back.

The two brothers descended the stairs to head out of the dojo shrine. Hanzo looked back at the mural of the two dragons.

'Father, if you are watching over us. We carried out the story of our youth. Pray you are proud of what we've become.'

The spring winds of Hanamura brought another chapter in their lives.

* * *

 **Name Translations:**

Hanamura (花村)- flower village

Shimada (島田)- The kanji means "Island" and "rice field"

Yuki (雪) - snow

Midori (緑) - green

Hayate (疾風) - fresh breeze

Hanzo (半蔵)- kanji for "half" and "storehouse"

Genji (源氏) - The "Gen" of the kanji means "origin", the "ji" is Mr. as a name title.

Mei-Ling Zhou (美灵 周) – "Beautiful spirit" and "week". The Zhou of her name is the same character for the Zhou Dynasty.

Hana Song (하나 송) – the hangul is "one" and the Korean derivative for the Song Dynasty.

 **Family Titles:**

Otou – one's father. Alternatively, chichi is also a viable title.

Oji – one's older or younger uncle.

Otouto – one's younger brother.

Nii-san - What a younger sibling will refer to their older brother. Although Genji called Hanzo "Anija" in the Japanese "Dragons" short.

Mama – obvious but it's the very informal term for addressing one's mother in Mandarin.

Ajumma – Korean has **very** specific titles for individuals even by gender. But in this case ajumma is an informal way of saying aunt for young children.

 **Other Translations:**

Bushido – Way of the Warrior

Nindo - Way of the Ninja

Omae – Used it as a term of endearment of a husband to his wife equating to "darling" or "beloved" meaning "you". Due note it is a very informal term, and it is used with people who know each other well.


End file.
